jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Pivot (Full Novel)
Based on the youtube short film of the same name. JURASSIC PIVOT THE NOVELIZATION BY MIKESHATTER __TOC__ Introduction "Expectations are not always correct, and a lot will never be." -??? June 8th, 2009, 81 degrees outside, above average temperatures outside for pivokivo. A stick-figure, tall, black, wearing a white t-shirt, opens a small, blue, 2 seat square-shaped car. walks towards a tall, what seems to be 26 story building. it seems to be a business building, it doesn't look like there are any outside walls, only glass, and a glass double-door at the bottom. the stick figure walks towards the glass door, walking in a some-what marching manner. soon enough, he steps right in front of the door. his hand grips on to the right door handle, he then pulls the door forward, opening it. he steps into the building, the first thing he is able to see is the front desk, with tower computers each a foot away from the next, men and women behind the desk, and drawers behind them as well, then he sees what he is looking for, the elevators. each elevator has steel doors and one button beside each of them, he walks toward the left elevator, taking about thirty seconds of walking before the steel doors slide open in front of him, he steps into the elevator, standing in the front of the elevator. inside there are two bars on the left and right of the elevator, as well as a button-pad at the front, with buttons to send the elevator to different floors. the stick-figure would press the "floor 16" button, the elevator would slide up to floor 16, in just seconds! the elevator doors slide open once again, to floor 16, but before he could walk out, he sees something that isn't right... nobody is on floor 16, except for a couple of men in white uniforms, and caps that say: "BioSyn Technologies" the stick figure would then walk out of the elevator box. ''BioSyn? Isn't that the company that my brother works for? ''he told himself. then he saw his boss walk right past him, with his usual fancy black suit, and shoes. then he turned around again, looking at the stick-figure that just walked out of the elevator. * "Raphael? what the hell are you doing here?" the boss would ask. * "Don't I work here?" the stick-figure, now known as Raphael would reply with. * "You didn't hear? the whole company is being sold to BioSyn, a Biology Synthetics company." Raphael's boss would answer. * "Crap! why didn't you tell me this before, Mike?" Raphael would exclaim. * "Why didn't you check the website?" The boss, now known as Mike, would ask. * "Because I was probably sleeping when it updated, I checked yesterday morning, nothing new." Raphael would answer. * "Well, now you know, and now you can leave the building while I do paperwork." Mike would reply. Raphael would then walk back into the elevator, and press the "Floor 1" button on the keypad. Prologue (WIP) "Isla Sorna... sarcasm island? This makes no sense." -??? Sunshine and Raptors The sun reflects off of a metal boat, a white, green striped flat bottom skiff, right by a small beach, on a tropical-looking island, another stick-figure, tall, and black. wearing a brown button-up shirt would climb out of the bushes, carrying a small wooden crate, he would then walk towards the boat, then set down the crate onto the boat. "''Alright, that's the last of it" ''He would think to himself. then, out of the blue, a some-what bird/alligator hybrid noise was heard, sounding not too far. but the man would think it is just some type of bird. he would continue to climb back onto the boat, but before he could, the screeching noise was heard again, the man would then reach into the boat, pulling out a mostly wooden double-barreled shotgun. pulling it upwards, and pressing the stock up to his shoulder, he sees the bushes in front of him start shaking and moving, he takes aim. a small bird-sized scaly long-necked creator hops out, he would push the trigger with his finger, the shot was so loud he couldn't even hear the screams of the foot-tall small lizard-like creature. '' "Compies, they told me about them, tiny creatures that couldn't harm you unless they formed a large pack, easy kill." ''He would think to himself. then, not five, not two, but one second afterward... he sees it, a lonely velociraptor, with an odd color of green with small black stripes running across the body like an Indian tiger, in the dense forests behind the bushes, eating a small Costa Rican snake. he takes aim, but mere seconds after, two raptors of the same color come out of behind the trees flanking the stick-figure from both sides, the stick-figure manages to shoot and badly injure in the right raptors in the rib, but it's too late as the left raptor leaps onto the man and tear through the mans stomach with its sharp sickle toe claw. whilst tearing off his face with its own teeth, First Configuration (old version) "Its a matter of time before we are all dead!" -Raphael Raphael San Diego, Nov 17th, 2009, 12 years and 5 months over the San Diego incident, and 51 days after the life of Herny Mikees death, the man working for biosyn. a man by the name of Raphael Hensonns was driving through the streets of SA, when he arrived at a tall building, it had a big sign on the top with the logo of ingen, biosyns competitor, Raphael walks inside, the room he walked into had two escalators, and one elevator in the middle, he walked into the elevator, press the button labeled "Floor 23" and it then went up, stopping about 1 minute later, he walked out of the elevator finding men with white suits carrying away the computers, and clearing out desks. "What are you doing? I work here!" One of the men replied: "Sorry the buildings being torn down, your manager doesn't know how to pay tax apparently, guess you'll have to find a new job." Raphael walked back into the elevator, and press another button. he landed back on floor one, and walked out of the building, he looked very disappointed, he got back in his vehicle and drove off back home, he walked into his home, and into his office, in his office was white carpet, beige walls, a computer desk, and a locker, it was small. he sat on his office chair, and started up his computer, a windows 7 home edition, he opened up internet explorer and searched up "how to get a job quick" a few forum posts, and websites popped up, but the one that stood out was jobfinder.web, a verified website that you can interview people online for a job, so he clicked on the link, he saw this: ''Huh ''He thought, browsing through the site But all he could find were scams or low paying jobs, except for site b hunter... ''200 bucks an hour, hmm. ''He thought. he clicked on the link, and it led him to the page, the image was a dinosaur, and the description was this: Site B hunter, we need more people to hire for this important job, we need to obtain these velociraptors in site B, and it had an image of a realistic looking dinosaur. ''Dinosaurs huh? ''He thought, so he started the online interview. Dinosaur dig site, or..? He arrived where he was supposed to be, it was more dry, fewer buildings. "Hello?" he said, no response. "Oh hello!" a man said, Raphael jumped backward, "You scared the hell outta me!" "Sorry about that, so you're here for the job right?" "Yes." "Well, you've come to the right place, I'm Jack Kellog, and no, I'm not the founder of Kellogg." "Hello Jack, so where is the dig site?" "Dig site? you know what, come into the tent." he walked into a big, dark green, tent when he walked in he saw 6 other people, dressed like mercenaries. "You sure this is site b dino hunter?" "Yes, but it's not digging up fossils, you know about the sand Diego incident and Isla Sorna, right?" "Yes." "Well.. our job is to hunt 3 velociraptors, on-site b, aka, Isla Sorna." "this is just so sudden though-" "And we're leaving today." "Today? but--" "Here take this." he gives Raphael a suit of armor and a hat. "Whats this for?" "You'll need it, but not the hat, I just gave you that to look cooler." "Well, get ready, you're staying here for the day, just so you can meet the other mercs before you hunt with them." Jack walks out of the tent, and it's getting darker outside. ''Why didn't I just sign up for another job? ''He thought to himself. Second Configuration (old version) "I hate dinosaurs." -Ivan Newcomer It was November 17th. they were hopping onto the helicopter. Although one of the 9 mercenaries tripped and fell, and his leg broke "I cant come." The motors began to swing, and the noise was getting louder, the helicopter has lifted up from the ground, and is now 12 feet in the air, "How long is it gonna be?" a mercenary by the name of Ivan asked. "14 hours, now shut up and sit down." Hours went by.. "So... your name?" Ivan asked. "Raphael, and your Ivan right?" "Yes." "Hey, Bruce, introduce yourself!" Jack said. "No thanks," Bruce replied, hours were passing by, and Ivan saw Bruce with a notepad. "Hey, whats that for?" "Keeping track of our staff." he handed Ivan the notepad. "Lenny, George, Aaron, Raphael, Jack, Nick, Ivan, and Bruce, also there's Henry, but he broke his leg, so everyone's on there except for the pilot, William." "Yes." They were nearly there by then, and then the helicopter flew east, then south, then west, then north, moving and moving, making Raphael dizzy. The Island They finally landed on Isla Sorna, and to their surprise, the first thing they see when they get out is a torn up, half eaten, bloody human body, nearly a skeleton by now. "whats the name of this island again? isla sorna?" Ralph asked "Yes" Bruce Replied "What does that exactly mean?" "Sarcasm island." "Isla Sorna... Sarcasm Island? this makes no sense." "Why is it named sarcasm island?" "Alright, Let's get moving!" Jack said, They soon found a jeep with camouflage colors. "Get in Raphael." They both get into the jeep, and it started driving through the forest, then it stopped. "Why'd we stop?" "Here it is, the watchtower." Jack said, "Now, your job is to keep watch and tell us if you find any large dinosaurs moving towards us." "here's a gun for self-defense," he said as he gave an uzi to Raphael. "I'll be right back," he said right before he got back in the jeep and left Raphael there. "I hate this island..."The jeep stopped at a camouflage tent with the four other mercenaries, Lenny, George, Aaron, and Nick. Jack got out and said "Alright, so the camp is set, right? if so, grab your gear and hunt some raptors!" he said before walking off again.. when he was in the forest, he saw Bruce, "Hey Bruce, come with me." Third Configuration (old version) "First the Jurassic Park incident, then the San Diego incident, and now this.." -Raphael The Hunt Begins "What?" Bruce asks "We're starting the hunt, you come with me." "Ok." Jack starts walking south into the jungle, surrounded by trees, Bruce follows, they find a large dilophosaurus feeding on a maiasaura. they duck down under a nearby bush. "Did the Dilophosaurus kill that?" "Not likely, it looks like something bigger killed it, and the dilopho is just a scavenger." "What the heck does that mean?" "Its when a smaller predator does not hunt, but looks for food instead, mainly because it cant hunt." "Let's go." Bruce said right before they walked away slowly into the jungle, as they continue walking, they here something, coming from the ground, Jack takes out his rifle, aiming for the ground, "What are you doi-" "Shh.." A blue, yellow striped raptor jumps out from the ground towards them and the rapt- BANG! ''He shot the raptor, killing it, blood got onto their boots, and all over them, Jack picks up a walkie-talkie he had in his pocket. "We got one," he said. Lenny answers with "Nice, good job, me and George are tracking something of similar size, its probably also a raptor, see you at camp." Camp Ivan and Nick are at base camp, when suddenly... ''THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. '' Something big was coming their way, They saw something break through the trees, a suchomimus, the size of a tyrannosaurus rex. "That wasn't on ingens list," Ivan said, 'Should we go now?" "uhh, yes," Ivan answered right before the suchomimus started following them, they got into a jeep and started driving away in fear of being eaten, the suchomimus followed, and bashed its head against the jeep wrangler, nearly flipping it over. then it walked back to the camp, and all they saw was the torn up camp. The hunters, now the hunted! Raphael looked through the binoculars to see the horrible site of the camp. "Oh my god.." the suchomimus had a smaller dinosaur in its mouth, and with one bite, it chomped it in half. Jack walks into a dinosaur enclosure, with the gate wide open, he takes out his weapon a sees a small baby raptor eating a dragonfly, he aims, puts his finger on the trigger, then, a beeping noise, coming from his walkie-talkie, he picks it up "Jack, some type of large dinosaur-crocodile has destroyed camp, and is headed your way." George and Lenny walk into the forest in hope to find what they were tracking, when they found what they were looking for, but it was not what they expected, they instead found a baby Parasaurolophus eating some grass, and its parents weren't very happy. "That's not what we were looking for," Lenny said right before the parasaur charged at him. "RUN!" George said. they ran back into the forest. Jack listens for the suchomimus... waiting for a chance to get the biggest trophy, when he sees it break through the trees he thinks twice, 'That dinosaur, its a lot bigger than I thought... 'He said to himself, before running into the small raptor cage, the suchomimus stuck its snout in the cage, but it was too small, it tried the other side, so Jack moved to the opposite side, again, and again, the suchomimus kept trying, it soon felt dizzy, so it walked away looking for something else to hunt. Jack picked up his walkie-talkie. Fourth Configuration (old version) "Oh boy..." -Raphael Abort Mission Raphael's walkie-talkie starts ringing. he picks it up and answers. "Yes?" "Abor-" Static breaks through as Jack runs further and further away. "Repeat, Abort Missi-" The static continues. "Abort mission? Alright." Jack runs up to a small wooden shed, seeing Bruce sitting there, he tells him "Inside the shed, quickly" He then starts running back to base camp, seeing the destruction, he says "Oh my..." Escape He runs through the dense forest, trees surrounding him, he sees an open field with a watchtower, he runs in, listening to the suchomimus' footsteps, he then runs into Raphael, "Get out of here, QUICK!" but it was too late, the suchomimus was already opening its jaws, then an allosaurus runs up to the suchomimus, and grabs its neck with its powerful jaws, the Allosaurus has suffocated the suchomimus, as the suchomimus falls onto the grass and dirt, Raphael and Jack run into the forest, they see an abandonded ingen building, completely metal with a woden sign, they walk inside to see bruce leaning on a small container. "We've gotta' find a way outta' here!" Raphael says, "I know this place, there is a river north of here, it has a boat, a small one, but a boat, if we get there before Four PM, we will be at a small ingen compound by sundown, where we can call for help." Jack says, Bruce asks "What about the rest of our team? what will happen to them?" "We'll find them." Jack answers. two of the mercenaries, Lenny and George, are climbing a tall tree when Lenny falls, he gets back up and a velociraptor jumps up and tears off the skin on his face, then proceeds to tear him limb to limb as he screams in terror! Bruce, Raphael, and Jack walk through the bushes and mud and find their camp, all torn up, the only thing left in one piece is a small motorcycle, bruce climbs onto the motorcycle and says "I'm going to find the others, you find the river and get on that boat." Almost There! George climbs down from a tall tree when he hears something "''screech!" a dilophosaurus pops out from a bush, it's a small one. "I've gotta' get outta' here!" the mercenary yells, the dilophosaur takes it as an attack cry, and sprays venom onto the mercenaries face, the mercenary falls as the dilophosaur jumps onto him and tears out his organs. Bruce drives through the fields only to be stopped by an incoming herd of pachycephalosaurus. which push the bike back until it falls over, he crawls away from the motorcycle, and slowly walks into the forest, only to see a dead mercenaries body with organs torn out and venom all over his face, compys are feeding on the flesh as Bruce takes out his radio, "Sir, I don't think anyone survived, oh god there's blood everywhere!", Jack answers with: "Then get to the darn boat so we can call someone to get us outta here!", Bruce walks through the forest past a sick Torosaurus when he hears something "GROWL" ''The Allosaurus is following him, he runs as fast as he can across the thick mud and the dense forest, he sees the boat, with Jack and Raphael, he jumps on and says "Go... GO, GO!" the allosaurus stares as the boat leaves the dock. The River As the boat slowly moves through the green, muddy water, Raphael decides to speak, "Oh boy..." Jack replies with "What is it?", "Well, first of all, I saw someone DIE, if that isn't enough for you, I also never thought we'd be stuck on this island where we would probably die, and now its sundown and we aren't even past the river for god's sake!" Raphael says. "Well, we will all be off this island by tomorrow, I promise you." Jack says, "And you said we'd be at the ingen compound by sundown, where are we now? IN A RIVER!" Raphael replies. "Well, Raphael, if it weren't for y-" Jack says before he was interrupted by Bruce "Alright, stop, something just brushed against our boat.", everyone stares at the water. scales pop out and then sink back in. "I just saw something." Jack says. a Deinosuchus pops out of the water and its jaws grab onto the small, metal boat with green stripes, the Deinosuchus leaves multiple dents on the boat as everyone starts to freak out. "We're not alone here, let's just get across by nightfall." Bruce says. "I expect we will survive, I'm sure of it!" Jack says, "Expectations are not always right..." Raphael replies. Night Falls, as the crew reaches the end of the river, yet they are asleep. Raphael wakes up to a screech in the distance. "Jack, Bruce, Get up!" he says. Bruce wakes up and says "What is it?" "We're here" Raphael replies. Jack wakes up and asks "We're here?" "Yes, we are." Bruce answers. Fifth Configuration (old version) "I have a bad feeling about this." -Raphael Raptors They see the compound in a small area of the forest with no trees, with a satellite dish on top. they walk in and they see the emergency phone, Bruce takes it and calls for help "Yes, uh, Code 11, Mission Aborted, I repeat, Code 11", "Alright we'll---e ---45 --inutes------------". "DANGIT! the phone cut off, all I heard was something about '45 minutes.' I don't know." 'SCREECH 'A raptor jumps through the window, Raphael kicks it, knocking it unconscious, they hear more raptors and slowly walk out to see whats going on and then a raptor jumps onto a jeep, and screams at the crew, Bruce runs back into the compound and Raphael and Jack run the opposite way, into the 'Farm'. Jack hides behind a counter in the barn, Raphael hides in a truck, and Bruce hides in a container. A raptor walks into the barn, and jumps onto the truck Raphael was in, and then it breaks through the roof and pushes Raphael out of the truck, Raphael then takes a piece of the truck and throws it at the raptor, knocking it unconscious, Raphael then runs out of the barn. Another raptor walks into the back of the barn, where Jack went, and jumps onto the counter knocking the cash register onto Jack, Jack then attempts to run out of the building but the raptor jumps in the way onto the bookshelf, where it gets stuck, and as Jack runs for the wall with a shovel on it, the raptor jumps out of the bookshelf and runs towards Jack, but its too late for the raptor as Jack hits it in the head with the shovel, knocking it down, but as Jack runs for the door the raptor gets up and runs towards Jack, Jack slams the door, and runs for it, but then the raptor breaks down the door, and follows. A raptor pushes the container that Bruce is in, and Bruce crawls out of the container, and then he gets up and the raptor is still sniffing the box when Raphael and jack run in and grab Bruce, the crew then runs out the door, and the raptor follows. they climb onto a tree and notice that they are pinned down by raptors, then the raptors run, as something larger roars, "I have a bad feeling about this." Raphael says, the suchomimus stomps up to the tree and roars, it starts snapping at the crew. Meanwhile, Aaron is watching through a pair of binoculars, and Nick is on a four-wheeler. "A large animal has seem to have pinned down the survivors, Nick, get to it, while I go and get them out of there." "Yes, sir." Nick drives down the hill and then falls into a small ditch, where the suchomimus notices him, "Oh god." he says right before the suchomimus tears off his left arm, he makes a run for it and ends up in the jungle, all while Aaron hides behind a bush, the suchomimus then walks towards Aaron, and then eats him in one bite. Ivan watches from behind, and as soon as the Suchomimus walks away, Ivan runs towards the crew to help them out. "C'mon, the helicopter is only gonna stay here for one more day, we must get moving." Last Chance Day rises, Apatosaurs drinking and allosaurs eating. the crew then stumbles upon a parasaurolophus feeding her children, they watch and Raphael says "Wow, its really hard to believe that there are gentle and caring ones too.", and Jack replies with "You just completely forget that the carnivores exist when you see things like this.", "Well, we need to get going, the helicopter won't stay much longer." Nick walks through the forest with no arm, bleeding to death, when a little friend pops up, a procompsognathus. it smells the blood, it follows him as he runs away, and then he picks up a few more friends, that jump onto him and start biting until he falls to the ground, as the procompys tear his eyeballs out, and bite his nose off. The crew walks through the forest and then Raphael says "First the Jurassic Park incident, then the San Diego incident, and now this..", "How do you know about the Jurassic Park Incident?" Jack says, "Online, on a website." Raphael replies. "You and your computers." Jack says. A small pack of 4 Ornithomimus run past them, "Not good at a-" 'Growl "'''Oh no.." Jack says, An Allosaurus comes out of the forest and starts stomping towards the crew, they start running away and then they run into the suchomimus, who doesn't seem to be focused on the crew, so they run out of the forest towards the beach. The allosaurus bites down on the suchomimus' neck and pushes the suchomimus onto the floor, but then the suchomimus gets back up and bites the head of the allosaur with all of its strength and pulls the head off of the Allosaurus, killing it, it roars in victory. The crew arrives at the helicopter, Jack takes off his helmet. "Let's leave this God-Forsaken island." The motors swing, the helicopter leaves the island, with the whole crew onboard. Epilogue (old version) A large biosyn boat enters the island, and lands, a man with a cap walks out "We're ready." The End Thank you for reading my fan-fiction, and yes, a second one will be released, so don't worry, -MikeShatter WIKIA Category:FanFiction Category:Pivot